


Frostbitten

by bookwormally



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, all three dads end up kissing in my world but not in this fic, dilan/even that is, guess Im building this canoe with my own two hands, they came up under their nobody names, this didnt come up as a relationship tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormally/pseuds/bookwormally
Summary: Even is the most irritating, annoying person Dilan has ever met and he's absolutely sick of him. Sick of his snobbery, his attitude, the way his hair falls around his face and makes his cheek bones seem sharper. Sick of the way Even only smiles softly at Ienzo and sick of the way everything twists in his stomach until its a knot.Dilan definitely hates him, it couldn't possible be anything else.





	Frostbitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maniacalchimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniacalchimera/gifts).

> Sometimes, you just really want to see dads snark at each other and hold hands. And sometimes my brain is an entire season ahead because Even is ice.

Even Iskald is a harsh, snapping insect of a man who treats people who interrupt him for anything the same way most people treat their worst enemies. He has few redeeming qualities and they are rarely shown and saved for the one child he’s deemed worthy of his attention.

Dilan has no idea what Ansem sees in him besides a fellow researcher and understands even less what inane thought led to Even bringing home a child of all things to look after.

He’s unappealing and infuriating and Dilan cannot stop paying attention to him despite the risk to his blood pressure. He’s grateful for his shifts at the gates, because at least that keeps them far apart for a number of hours. The whole of Radiant Garden is less insufferable than Even Iskald, even the brats who keep trying to sneak in. Street kids, they’re too smart for their own good. _Just like goddamn Even._

Aggravated, he blows a breath out. It steams in the frigid air; winter has sunk its claws into the Garden and he’s enjoying the bite of it. Now if only he could stop stewing over Even’s little snit this morning, then he might actually have a nice day. Not having to tie back his hair to be ‘proper’ helps. The guard-issue hat is warm and soft and doesn’t pinch the shit out of his head. A fucking plus.

“Can’t believe he threw a tantrum about fucking snow.” He’s not supposed to be stewing, but he can’t help it. All he said over their usual breakfast was that maybe Ienzo would enjoy coming out and playing in the snow while Dilan kept an eye on him. That’s _rational_. No wonder Even had glared at him like a poisonous snake and started spewing damning arguments in that ice-chip voice of his. Irrational asshole. “I know enough to keep the kid from freezing to death.”

Dilan lifts a hand and calls the winds already swirling around into a smoother stream. They rush by him, blowing the snow neatly off the path. Nobody’s climbing the steps to notice, but he appreciates the work if no one else does. Aeleus isn’t even out here to mutter about the wind and the ice he could be making by smoothing the snow too quickly. Probably busy inside making Ienzo laugh since he’s _trustworthy_.

God, fuck Even Iskald. Dilan makes himself stomps in a circle, getting his blood moving and trying to work the anger out. It usually doesn’t work unless he goes for a run, but it helps him steam without grinding his teeth to dust. He exhales again, a gusty one, and watches the cold air pull the cloud of his breath apart.

He’s not sure why Even gets him so angry, only that it always lingers in his veins. He wants to reach out, grab him, shake him until sense is back in his head. He wants…he wants to stop noticing the way he finds Even asleep at the lounge table, his hair in tangled knots, and messy lists of research and child rearing strategies under his hands. He wants things to make sense instead of being a lump of emotions that strangle him and make him feel like he’s swallowed stones.

So, he goes outside and breathes and wishes that it didn’t feel like Even hated and distrusted him in particular.

Something bangs overhead and he looks up to see one of the windows has been flung open. A figure leans out, small and pale, and makes eye contact with him. Ienzo gestures furiously for him to come in and Dilan isn’t interested in all the stairs inside. He calls back the wind and it blasts him up off the paving stones. Another gust sends him toward the wall and he stabs his spear into the mortar between the stones, crumbling some of it with the force.

Ienzo has already backed up and Dilan swings himself inside.

He’s expecting a mess. He’s not expecting a mess like this: Even on the floor, ice like a strange flower imprinted on the ground around him. Ienzo curls his fingers in the fabric of Dilan’s coat and tugs. He looks down even as he starts carefully feeling Even’s head for any lumps. Ienzo makes sure he’s looking and then starts signing.

‘Magic test. Blew in his face. He fell.’ Ienzo points at the table where a beaker shows the signs of smoke before it completely iced over.

“Idiot,” Dilan hisses. “It took him forever to get his temperature to regulate after learning ice magic and then he does this.” He gets his arms under Even and lifts him carefully. He’s breathing, but his hair is frozen into spikes and his fingers are already blue. “Ienzo, can you get Aeleus? We’re going to the infirmary, where people go when they’re sick.”

Ienzo nods and then pulls the door open, holding it for him. Once Dilan’s in the hall, their small brilliant boy is running to find help. Dilan sighs and pretends it’s not shaky. It’ll be okay. He doubts even Even can manage to stop his own heart with runaway ice magic. Still, his boots are loud on the floor as he jogs for the infirmary.

It’s always this with Even, making him feel such strong feelings, such a strong urge to choke him, to shake sense into him. Always scaring him with how much he feels. _Bastard._

He makes it to the infirmary and shoulders the door open. His hands feel half-frozen and it’s all coming from Even. Dilan manages to get him on a bed and then starts yanking blankets from the closet. They’re not very thick, so he throws two on top of Even and then starts opening cabinets. There has to be something for magical blowback, hell, Even probably made something to help when he’s _literally freezing to death._

Except the cabinets are full of medicine for cold symptoms and the flu, basic things, nothing like this, nothing that helps with magic. Dilan slams the last shut and looks back at Even, still unconscious, face unnaturally still except the very subtle signs of his breathing.

Pounding footsteps are Dilan’s savior and he turns as Aeleus appears in the doorway. “How is he doing?” Aeleus has Ienzo in one arm and lowers the boy to the ground before crossing over to Even. “He’s freezing?”

Dilan nods, then actually speaks, “Yes. Ienzo said it was some stupid magic experiment that blew back in his face. It took him a while to get it under control in the first place and then he does this!” He shouts the last word, waving his hands. Ienzo grabs his coat and tugs and Dilan sighs. “Yeah, yeah, I know, deep breaths.” Ienzo nods and Dilan picks him up.

Aeleus hovers over Even, pressing his hand to his cheek and then pulling away with a frown. “I believe…there’s a special blend of tea leaves in the kitchen. It should be mixed for defrosting him. Let me go find it and make up a cup.”

“Maybe a whole pot.” Dilan shifts Ienzo on his hip and the boy nods. “I’ll keep watch on him with Ienzo.”

“I’ll be back as quick as I can. Hold him if you need to. That will keep him from entirely freezing.” Aeleus is already gone before Dilan can even think of saying something about already holding Ienzo.

He looks at Ienzo instead. Ienzo hugs him around the neck and Dilan pats his back. “Yeah, we’ll keep him warm. He’ll be okay.” He walks them both over to the bed and then sits down beside it. It’s hard to say if Even’s gone past shivering or his body hasn’t started yet.

Carefully, Dilan disengages Ienzo and has him sit on the bed next to Even’s while he gets a heavier blanket from another room. Thank the gods that the lounge isn’t far. The heavy quilt was one of many gifts from one of the locals to Lord Ansem and its fights off the worst of winter’s chill easily. He adds it to the pile over Even and then ridiculously presses his hand to Even’s cheek. He’s so, so cold. Ridiculously, he cups Even’s face with both hands and then leans down and presses their foreheads together.

The cold is biting, not quite to painful, and no human being should have that much cold inside them and still be breathing. _No wonder he’s such a sharp pain in the-._ Dilan chokes himself off and closes his eyes. Then he opens them again. “If you freeze yourself to death, I’ll strangle you,” he whispers fervently. He straightens up, brushing flakes of ice off his forehead.

Ienzo is still sitting on the other bed, staring through his bangs at them. When Dilan looks at him, Ienzo lifts his hands, puts them to his cheeks, and sticks his tongue out. “Brat,” Dilan says and reaches over to muss up his hair. “I’m glad you’re okay even if your dad’s an idiot.”

Ienzo shrugs and wraps his arms around himself again. Dilan’s hand drifts back to Even’s cheek and he rubs circles into it as they wait. _Is he getting colder or is it done? Will it freeze him? His hair’s not entirely frozen._ The thoughts swirl and so do the winds outside, whistling past the windows.

Aeleus comes back, his footsteps hurried, but the tea in his hands barely shivers. He sets the pot on the small table and then looks between Even and the cup. “How do we get him to drink it?”

“You never had siblings or shitty friends, did you?” Dilan takes the cup and heaves Even up with the other arm. He’s not frozen to the bed, but his lips look blue. “Get his mouth open just enough that we can pour some in.”

Lifting an eyebrow, Aeleus does as asked. Dilan pours a bit of the tea into Even’s mouth and his body swallows on instinct. Good, he’s not actually that frozen. They continue in small mouthfuls until the cup is empty. Even’s lips are back to their proper color, but Dilan isn’t any sort of relieved until he’s shivering.

They’re halfway through the second cup when Even coughs and opens his eyes. Dilan and Aeleus are both very close and Dilan can feel Even try to jerk back; he tightens his grip before the idiot can somehow manage to fall off the bed.

Even looks between them, his eyes moving rapidly, and he coughs again. His voice comes out brittle, like he’s got ice lodged in it. “What are you two _doing_?”

Aeleus sighs at him. “Warming you back up.”

“Before you froze to death,” Dilan adds and pushes the cup against Even’s lips again. “Drink.”

“Get that off of my mouth before I slap it to the ground,” Even snaps at him. “I don’t know what you think is going on, but I am-.”

“An idiot!” Dilan’s words can snap as much as Even’s, pendants snapped and stripped to ribbons in the wind just like ice flows cracking against themselves. Even looks at him and his eyes narrow, but Dilan is not going to let him brush it off this time. “You’re lucky Ienzo was there and that he wasn’t hurt. You’re lucky that it was quiet enough outside that I heard him throw the window open and looked up. You’re lucky you weren’t alone in this empty fucking castle because then you’d be frozen to the floor and dead!” The words rip themselves out and Dilan is breathing hard by the time he gets to the end.

Even stares at him, mouth hanging open slightly. Dilan almost throws the cup at him and drops him back onto the bed. _How does he not know these things?!_ Green eyes slide away from him, but not to Aeleus; they drop to the bed. “Where…is Ienzo?”

“Right here.” Aeleus has him on his hip and Ienzo waves. “We’ll…go get you something warm to eat. Dilan, don’t pin him to the bed to finish the tea.”

Dilan glares at him, but Aeleus is already leaving and Ienzo just grins at him and sticks his tongue out. He loves that damn brat. He turns back to Even who is slowly, carefully rubbing his fingers together. The tips of his fingers are still slightly blue and Dilan sighs. “You’re so stupid, Even. Drink, it’s your damn tea.”

Even takes the cup in one hand and sips from it; his other hand picks at the blankets piled on him. Dilan finds it annoying, but lets him be. It’s better than the stillness of before. He looks away, up toward the ceiling and listens to Even sip and exhale. His eyes close and he can feel the headache closing in on him from the stress.

“Thank you,” Even says softly. “I shouldn’t have pushed things, not with Ienzo there. Thank you for making sure he was alright.”

Lowering his head, Dilan looks at him in disbelief. He reaches out and grabs Even’s free hand. The scientist looks at in surprise and then up at him. Dilan squeezes it tightly, maybe a bit too much. “You could have died, Even. I’m glad Ienzo’s fine, but I was worried about you too, you scatterbrained _genius idiot_.”

A flush climbs up Even’s neck and cheeks quickly and Dilan knows he’s about to be screamed at, recent freezing or not. But, Even looks down again, hiding behind the thick curtain of his hair. “You detest me.”

“I think you’re an obnoxious ass,” Dilan says, “but I don’t want you dead. Holy hell, Even.”

“Well! You certainly argue with me enough!” Even still won’t look at him even as his voice snaps; even that’s not as sharp as normal.

Dilan rolls his eyes and rubs Even’s fingers between his. It’s for warmth. “Because you argue with me and also have half as much common sense as a normal person. Also, I argue with everyone. I don’t wish freezing to death on them all.”

Even sniffs and shoves some of his hair back. His eyes, so toxically bright, look strange in his face when they won’t meet Dilan’s. “Of course not. But, since our relationship is so tempestuous, I figured you would hardly notice anything but the peace and quiet if I was…gone.”

“You are the dumbest person I have ever goddamn met, Even Iskald.” Dilan grabs the tea cup from him and sets it aside. “Just an absolute fucking idiot.” He turns, cups Even’s face in both of his hands and kisses him. _For warmth, just to warm him up and prove him wrong. He has to be wrong about something in his life or he’ll never be tolerable._

It is warm, the kiss, warm and maybe too hard at first. But in the moment Dilan leans back slightly, Even exhales, “Oh,” and then their lips are together again. Even’s fingers are still cold, but when they press ever so slightly against the back of his neck, Dilan likes the shiver it sends down his spine. He kisses Even gently, so much more gently than their words have ever been and Even touches him like glass.

They both pull back, breathing harder, but Dilan rests their foreheads together. Even looks startled and confused, his world off-balance, but he touches Dilan like he’s precious glass and meets his eyes. Dilan blinks slowly and exhales slower. When his eyes are open again and breath is back in his lungs, he looks Even Iskald in his bright green eyes, _alive alive alive_, and says, “You’re the most frustrating person I’ve ever met and it scares me how much I think I love you.”

Even’s throat works and those careful fingers trace over Dilan’s cheek. _Something precious, something breakable, he always held Ienzo like the world might crack him and he couldn’t bear to see it._ Cold fingers press against his cheek, thumb right under his eye and Dilan leans into it. Even exhales and brushes their noses together. “You’re the most irritating man I’ve ever known and I…I’ve never had the words to put to what you mean to me. The structure of this universe would be wrong if you weren’t here to drive me to madness.”

“Drive you to sense,” Dilan mutters back, eyes closed. “You’re the mad one.”

“Probably,” Even concedes. “You’ve stayed for the years anyway.”

“I can’t leave now. You’d kill yourself.”

“Not on purpose.” Even’s thumb slips lower and brushes over his lips. “I’m still cold. Warm me up?”

Dilan opens his eyes and can see the flush that’s covered Even’s cheeks. He looks plenty warm already, but he smiles slowly, a smirk that he knows will annoy Even. He can see those blond eyebrows furrowing and then he closes that small gap and kisses him.

The wind outside swirls, pulling snow back into the air. Later, they’ll all go out and have Ienzo teach them the art of a perfect snow angel in return for help with a giant of a snowman. Dilan will watch Even freeze snowflakes in his hands so Ienzo can see them better and when Even looks up to see him watching, neither of them will feel the cold at all.


End file.
